


The Amateur Journalist

by Mizuki_A



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marvel Universe, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuki_A/pseuds/Mizuki_A
Summary: **Editing in Process**⚠ Language ⚠When an amateur in journalism becomes intrigued by a certain sable character. She requests to interview him, only to be left disappointed.Denied and determined, she is persistent. However, When she vows to leave the God alone, taking an interest in his 'brother', Loki is annoyed by her sudden change in preference.But, what happens when the pair creates an unusual bond?One, that no soul deemed possible."You are indeed, a strange girl."›» Story by: Mizuki ☆«‹»› Character(s) written (aside from: Original Female), belong to: Marvel© ‹«° • This, is my (other) attempt at a Loki Fanfiction. So, It may not be 'amazing'. I am continuing to learn as a writer, each and every day. So, bear with me ° •





	1. Chapter 1

WRITING is my escape from reality.  
It's one of the few things I'm passionate about.  
But lately, the fire that had been burning within, was dying out.  
Although, I want to continue writing, I had nothing to write about.  
That is, until I had the privilege to meet an unusual character. 

• • • 

Over the course of a three week span, I approached Earth's unusual guest, to request an audience, only to be rejected.  
Thor, is typically open to conversation and queries.  
Loki, on the other hand, refuses to share this type of information. 

If I were to be honest, I couldn't blame him. I'm a complete stranger. Or, as he would put it, "A mortal woman meddling in the affairs of others."  
Each and every attempt I've made, has been ignored or rejected.  
Aside from his attitude, he was interesting, to say the least. 

The few things that I did manage to gather about him, were through his brother, Thor.  
He enjoys Asgardian Tales, Coffee, and Classical Music.  
Two of those things, are things that I knew nothing about.  
As for the other, It wasn't much to strike up a decent conversation. 

I found myself desperate to interview the towering sable male. But, I've run out of ideas.  
Even I began to think that it may have been a waste of time.  
Why pursue someone, only to be rejected again and again.  
Once I came to a realization, I vowed to keep my distance from the God of Mischief. 

• • • 

A couple of weeks had come and gone. It had been nearly a month and a half, since we've received a visit from our Asgardian neighbors.  
During that period of time, I managed convince Thor to participate in an interview, with me.  
However, things did not go as planned. 

• • • 

Approaching the butterscotch hair male, he flashes a warm smile, greeting me as he always does.  
Although a God, Thor is the type of God, that anyone could easily get along with. He had the body of a man, but the mind of a teenage boy.  
Somehow, It suits him.  
He was always curious, always smiling. It was comforting.  
It was hard to believe that he and Loki grew together. 

"How is the blog coming along?" He queries, curious as to where I stand with progress.  
"Well, once I've finished creating the template, It should be ready. Until then, I'd like to ask you a few question."  
"Be my guest."  
His deep voice, is somehow soothing. It was no wonder Jane had fallen for him. 

Although, I can only imagine how frightening it may be, whenever he's angry.  
Sliding the small flamingo color pad from my bag, I flip it open, quickly revealing the pencil I had sitting inside of my sweater jacket.  
"First question."  
Thor leans forward, resting his elbow against his thigh, eager to give me the answers I require.  
"What was it like, growing up on Asgard?"

"Easy." He grins, "It was grand. Full of wonder, full of life. No other realm could compare."  
Hearing this, I knew instantly that this was a topic Thor enjoys talking about.  
As I listen carefully, silently, I hadn't noticed the sable figure observing us from afar.  
Hours pass, before our conversation cease. 

"I would like to thank you." Thor speaks.  
"Thank me?" I laugh, "Why?"  
"For the warm welcome that you have given us. I have only known Jane and her companions, Darcy and Selvig." He begins, "I deemed it unusual to see a new face. But, the kindness you have shown us, is far more than I could have ever asked. Thank you." 

His words held a certain meaning to them and an instant warmth spreads throughout my chest.  
It was unusual to hear.  
The corner of my lips curve into a small smile, "You're welcome."  
Before I had yet to comprehend his statement, he changes the subject. "This café. Do you visit often?"  
"Sometimes. I usually come here for the same thing." I grin, "Iced Chai and a Cream Cheese Bagel."  
"I've not heard of these."  
"Do you have places like this, on Asgard?" I query. 

Thor presses a finger against his chin and bottom lip, his brows furrow, and his gaze is intense as he contemplates my question.  
My voice bounces off the walls of the café, as I laugh at the intensity surrounding the God nose of me, "It was just a question. You don't need to pop a vein."  
"Sorry?" The confused expression on his face, sends me into another fit of giggles.  
"It was just a question. If you don't know, then you don't know. You don't need to stress out about it."  
"My apologies." His once cerulean gaze, seems to fade, as he bows his head apologetically.  
"It's alright. If you're ready, then we can go." 

The moment we stand from the booth, a shy female approaches us, "I'm sorry," a nervous laugh emitting from her throat. "I was wondering if I could take a picture with you."  
It was obvious that she hadn't been speaking of me. Thor was a hero in this city. The women adore him and the men want to be him.  
"Certainly." He grins.  
The girl shrieks with excitement, pulling the mobile device from behind her, preparing for a once in a lifetime moment.  
Signaling to Thor, that I'm heading outside, he agrees with a nod, and the bell rings as I exit the building. 

"I take it that you enjoyed your time, with that oaf." The dark silken voice speaks.  
Snapping my attention in its direction, I note the towering male behind me.  
"And?" The word flies out of my mouth.  
"For someone who seemed oh so desperately interested in speaking with me, you did not hesitate to turn to that buffoon." He mocks.  
"That buffoon," I quote, "seems to be the only one willing to listen to me. If you were thinking that I would ask you over and over again, then you were sorely mistaken. I don't waste time on people who ignore or reject me."  
"Interesting." He mutters. 

The bell sounds and Thor shuffles out the door, "Forgive me, for the--. Loki?"  
"Thor." He greets.  
"It's alright. Ready?" Though short, the conversation between Loki and I, bothered me and I wanted to leave as quickly as possible.  
Perhaps it had been the fact that he rejected or ignored my requests, in a nonchalant manner.  
Perhaps it had been the fact that he insulted his brother.  
Either way, I intended to avoid him as much as possible. 

I appreciate the fact that you took the time to read this. . ｡✩ ｡. Although, It may be quite awful.  
Also, for those of you who may be experiencing Irma, please, stay safe. ⸜♡  
Sayonara~ ☆彡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been one to use (y/n) in place of the Reader's name, I've always used (_____).   
> So, If you see (_____), It is meant to be Your Name.   
> My apologies, If this chapter doesn't seem to fall together.   
> It's a little complicating attempting to deal with a toddler and write, at the same time.   
> Sayonara~ ˙˚°✰

My day begins and proceeds, as It typically does.   
Although, things were a bit different now. Especially since our unusual guests have arrived.   
I knew certainly, that my attempt to avoid Loki, wouldn't be easy. 

"_______," Thor's voice rings through my ears, "Good morning."   
"Morning.." my voice croaks and I attempt to clear my throat.   
"I take it you've slept well?"   
I stall for a brief moment, "I think that I did.." 

He blinks for a mere second and a merry laugh follows, "Well, that is good to hear."   
Footsteps approach, moderately, and Jane enters the room, half asleep.   
The strands of hair that branch out from her messy bun, oddly suited her. 

"Good morning, Jane." Thor leans in, pressing his lips against her own in a sweet, yet chaste kiss.   
Averting my gaze in embarrassment, I pretend I hadn't noticed.   
Although embarrassing, It was sweet to see how well she and Thor got along. Their relationship is by no means perfect, but they are happy.   
Jane and I have been living together, for several months now.  
We agreed nearly a couple of years back, that we would purchase an apartment together.   
She grew tired of residing at her Mother's house and so did I. 

The one place we managed to find, had a three bedroom apartment available, at a surprisingly decent price. So, we threw our money together and moved in the same day.   
Fortunately, neither one of us had much, so moving was a breeze. 

Now? We temporarily share our apartment with two Godly creatures.   
That is, until they're able to return to Asgard.   
The reason they're here? Who knows.   
As for me, I don't necessarily care. 

As Jane and Thor converse, the sweet aroma of coffee brewing, fills my lungs.   
A morning, surrounded by laughter and warmth. It's relaxing.   
Though, the moment is cut short the moment Loki appears.   
Proceeding to pour my coffee, Thor Is the first to greet his brother, "Thor." He acknowledges, shuffling toward the kitchen. 

Please, don't speak to me.   
Please, don't speak to me.   
Please, don't--. 

Before finishing my internal chant, Loki's lips part slightly, "Morning." 

Dammit.. 

"Morning." 

The moment I finish tossing my add-ins into the ceramic mug, I scurry pass the sable hair male, informing Jane and Thor that the coffee had been ready.   
Giving thanks with their usual smile, I take a seat on the couch, inhaling and exhaling gently, as I turn my focus toward the television. 

The moment my lips touch the mug in hand, a common voice speaks, "Coffee." He scoffs, "A mortal invention." His statement appears offensive and my brow twitches. 

"Obviously." I mutter. 

Loki scowls, "The stench is nauseating." 

"Then, stop breathing." 

Just stop talking to me, I chide within. 

Loki sits, mute, and a sense of relief sweeps over me. 

"________," Thor approaches me with a grin. "this earthly brew is magnificent. Explain to me how it is that you create it."   
I nearly spew, holding a finger in his direction, as I swallow the warm liquid quickly, "Technically, I didn't create it. I just buy it." 

"And they are all this magnificent?" 

"Well, I haven't tried all of them, but I do have quite a few that I like." 

"We must try them!" The enthusiasm in his voice, is enough to cause a small smile to creep onto my lips, and I agree.   
Loki rises, ambling toward the front door, "Loki, where are you going?" Thor queries. 

"Out." 

Slamming the door behind him, Thor's brows furrow, "I am sorry. Loki. He is of cold nature."   
Silence looms, as I sit awkwardly. 

What was I suppose to say? 

I'm sorry? Oh , really? I didn't notice? Why is he like that?   
I've never been one to pry.   
It was not in my nature.   
Although, I couldn't deny the fact that I had been curious. 

"The moment of realization, that he was.. Different. Rage ensued him." 

"Different?" I ask, only to be left with a gentle smile that plays upon his lips. 

"No matter." Thor strains, rising from the couch, "He will return. As he has no where to go." 

"What are the two of you going on about?" Jane approaches, a grin spread wide across her face. 

"I was speaking with ______, about the Allfather." Thor interrupts. 

"Oh. The King of Asgard." Jane mocks, with a laugh. 

I couldn't understand why Thor wouldn't tell Jane the truth as to what we were talking about. But, I didn't question it either.   
A roar of thunder startles me and my gaze wanders toward the window, taking note of the dark clouds approaching. 

"It's not suppose to rain today, is it.." Jane examines. 

"The clouds approaching suggest that it will be a heavy pour." Thor chimes. 

While Thor and Jane clamor about, I couldn't help but to think about where Loki had disappeared.   
Our apartment complex is located toward the beginning of the city, so everything is within walking distance, fortunately.   
If anything, he couldn't have gone far. 

• • • 

Several hours pass and Thor is anxious.   
"He has been gone nearly 6 hours!" He bellows. 

"Thor, calm down. I'm sure he'll walk through that door, any minute now." Jane assures. 

"We are not to take his disappearance lightly, Jane." The calm in his voice nearly vanishes, "There is no telling what it is Loki will get himself into. I cannot stand idly, while he may or may not be wreaking havoc." 

Lightning strikes and the raging thunder follows, as if responding to the God's searing rage, causing me to nearly jump out of my skin.   
The rain had not ceased, It only beats down harder. 

My thoughts betray me, as I attempt to focus on the book front of me.   
As much as I wanted to avoid him, the fact of the matter is: I couldn't help but to wonder where he'd gone. 

"______?" Thor's voice draws me out of my daze. 

"Hm?" 

Thor raises his question without hesitation, "Would you care to accompany me in the search for Loki?" 

My gaze locks onto Jane, who nods with a warm smile, "I have a lot of work that I need to get done. If you don't mind." 

I exhale, sharply, "Sure.." 

I did not want, nor did I intend to be involved with this.   
But, Jane is one of my good friends and I'd do whatever I could to help her.   
I was certain that she was concerned for Thor.

Shuffling down the hall, I slip into my bedroom, rummaging through my clothes.   
Seventy percent of my clothing consisted of workout apparel.   
As for the rest, I couldn't care less.  
Grasping the next best thing, I throw it on quickly, tossing a jacket over my shoulders. 

• • • 

"Alright. I'm ready." I announce the moment I step into the room, catching a glimpse of romance between lovers.   
As sweet as It had been, I nearly cringe, "I'm ready." I voice once again and their heads snap in my direction. 

The tinge of red on their cheeks had been obvious and I simply ignore it. 

"Right." Thor clears his throat. 

"Don't forget to take an umbrella." Jane advises. 

Taking the umbrella in hand, Thor readies himself, "We will return the moment we locate Loki."

"Be careful." Jane mutters. 

Ambling out the door, Thor leads, and I follow closely behind.   
Thunder rolls the moment we step out and I jolt slightly. 

Shit.. 

Out of all the things I should or could be afraid of, Thunderstorms had to be one of them.   
I fucking hate it. 

It felt as though we had been searching for hours.   
Needless to say, the thunder and lightning didn't cease, and my nerves were a wreck.   
I had been fortunate that Thor hadn't noticed my fear. 

"Perhaps, he has returned home." Thor admits. 

"I would be pissed.." I huff in frustration. 

Thor's soft smile, seems like one of pity, "Shall we return?" 

"I guess so." 

The moment Thor turns on his heel, I spot the one person we had been searching for, "Is that..?" I begin, squinting my eyes to get a clearer view. 

"Loki.." He sighs.

He snakes his way into the building and I follow behind.   
"Brother." Loki speaks. 

He kept his attention solely on the small teacup nose from him, in attempt to ignore his brother's physical existence.   
"Did you come to beg me to return?" He mocks. 

"Loki. You disappear for hours, with no knowledge as to where you were going. The next time you consider selfishly disappearing, it would be wise to inform us." His tone is bitter.   
An eerie silence looms, before either of the brothers decide to speak. 

"No matter," He rises from the booth. "I intended to return." 

The twisted expression that plays onto Thor's face, had been one of frustration.   
How could he not become flustered by this situation.   
I almost pity him.   
Almost. 

As we prepare to leave the building, the clerk bids us farewell, gleefully wishing us a good night.   
The awning above us, shields us from the rain, filling my ears with its pounding.   
The city lights were beautiful through the downpour. They seem to sparkle now, more than ever during the night.   
We had yet to take a step forward and I realize soon after, that Loki is without an umbrella. 

Did Gods get sick? 

Whether they did or didn't, hadn't been the main concern.   
The point is he would become soaked, that's what bothered me.   
Asshole or not, I wasn't entirely heartless. 

"Here." I speak, breaking the icy silence between us. 

Loki's eyes shift in my direction and his brows contract in a displeasing manner, "As if I would share that contraption with a mortal." He spat. 

"Then, don't." I state, bluntly. "You can have the one I'm using and I can share with Thor." 

"That is a grand idea, _______." Thor agrees. 

His contortion, only seems to darken.   
Snatching the umbrella from my hand, he utilizes it, taking a long strut forward.   
Slipping underneath the large umbrella with Thor, we take after Loki, attempting to stay close.   
The umbrella hadn't been as wide as I'd thought. 

Though, It did cover majority of my body, my shoulder had been left in the rain, soaked in a matter of seconds. 

• • • 

The moment we arrive at the apartment, I nearly rush into my room, preparing to change. 

I hadn't realized that the back of my jacket had been practically soaked, until I remove it.   
Tossing it over the closet door, I remove my shirt, with swift ease, dropping it to the ground.   
Fortunate, that the tanks I wore underneath hadn't been touched by the rain, I slip into a large shirt, and dance my way into the kitchen. 

"_______?" Jane's voice rings, "Are you making tea?" 

"Yeah." 

"Could you make a cup for me?" 

"Yeah." I repeat, filling the kettle with warm water and placing it atop the stove. 

The air flowing from the vent, made me shiver, and a sudden warmth consumes me.   
"Thank you." A familiar voice speaks, "If it were not for your kindness, I do not think I alone, could have brought him back with me."   
Twisting my neck in his direction, I observe Thor's soft smile, noting the coal cloth over my shoulders. 

My voice is murmurous, "You're welcome." 

The kettle whistles and I grasp the handle, quickly removing it.   
Thor hands me a couple of ceramic mugs, as I remove the sweeteners from the opposite end.   
Thor is like the big brother I was never fortunate enough to have, but the one that I've always wanted.   
He's kindhearted, thoughtful, and considerate toward others.   
Not to mention, he's tall and muscular as hell. He definitely looks like the type who would kick someone's ass.   
But, considering he's always so nice to me, It's hard to say. 

From far off, he seems intimidating.   
But, when you take a moment to get to know him personally, he's the complete opposite. 

That night, I had fallen asleep.  
But, I didn't presume to deal with the one thing I least expected, the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

MORNING returns. 

Fidgeting underneath my sheets, I observe the warmth seeping through, between the charcoal curtains. 

Throwing back the covers, I shuffle into the kitchen, prepared to begin my morning as intended. 

Coffee, Breakfast, and A workout. 

This has been my routine, a little over a year now.   
Although, It doesn't necessarily fall in that order each and every day. 

Scrambling blindly through the cabinets, the floor creaks, startling me, and my eyes are met with gorgeous baby blue ones. 

"Missing something?" His voice is gruff and I avert my gaze, abruptly, turning my focus toward finding the one thing I had been searching. 

"Coffee." I respond.

I wanted to keep the conversation between us, as short and simple as possible.   
I note the sound of footsteps receding, assuming that had been the end of our conversation, and relief consumes me, as I release the breath of air I hadn't realized I had been clinging to. 

"I'm unable to locate that witless ogre." Loki returns and I shriek, practically leaping out of my skin. 

Attempting to tranquilize my nerves, "Well," I begin. "I don't know where he is." 

"That mortal companion of yours, is missing as well." 

Neither of them are here. 

The thought alone, causes my anxiety to build, moderately. 

Why the hell would she leave, without telling me?   
Let alone, leave me here with him.   
My skin crawls, thinking about it. 

Instantly, a thought conjures. 

If I could somehow manage to find an excuse to leave the house, whilst Jane and Thor are away, all I would need to do is wait until they return. 

• • • 

The moment I reach the door, Loki approaches me, "You are leaving?" 

"Obviously." 

"Then, allow me to accompany you." 

I'm certain his offer hadn't been out of the kindness of his heart. If anything, he was being nosey.   
I exhale, "I don't care." 

He was dressed differently, today.   
Casual attire.   
It was a bit of a surprise, considering he had been wearing suits day in and day out, the moment they've arrived.  
Oddly, casual suits him. It seems almost natural.   
Almost. 

My lungs are filled with a breath of fresh air and my nose tingles from the scent of rain, due to the storm that had taken place the night before. 

Strolling down the walk, Loki follows behind, keeping a comfortably respectful distance.   
The silence between us, leaves me in thought, and without a moment of consideration my mouth flies open, "Why did you want to come?" 

"Would you rather I sit bored, in that wretched place?" He queries. 

"That's not what I meant." 

Approaching the towering building, we enter, being greeted by the doorman.   
I nod with a smile, while grasping the blue basket, and we continue forward. 

Our trip wasn't nearly as awkward and uncomfortable as I assumed it would be. 

Loki kept to himself, as did I. 

The one time he spoke, was to ask about the product I had been purchasing. Aside from that, the way home was silent.   
The moment we arrive, my phone chimes with a message from Jane.   
I nearly freaked, reading over her message, what seemed like the thousandth time: We'll be gone for a couple of days. If you need anything, call Darcy.   
Leaving that smiley face emoji at the end of her text, practically seems like torture itself. 

Why the hell would they leave us here. Alone. 

I grit my teeth, biting back the urge to scream, and to chuck my phone across the room.   
My only option, is to avoid the God as I intended, and try to survive these next couple of days. 

I had informed Loki of Jane's message and he seems just as upset as I am.   
It was a known fact by his brother, that Loki didn't take kindly to mortals and he made that rather clear.   
This, was yet another reason as to why I decided instead, to write and publish my work about Thor. 

He is entirely opposite from the God standing before me and the moment I mentioned my blog, he was more than happy to help me.   
Loki mumbles something underneath his breath, before heaving a sigh. 

Neither one of us exchanged another word, that evening. 

I fell asleep swiftly and soundly that night, due to the chamomile tea, unconsciously dreading the days ahead of me. 

• • • 

Morning rolls around, rapidly. 

Rousing from sleep, I note an odd sensation in my throat, and my body appears frail.   
Peeling back the sheets, I amble into the kitchen, preparing the kettle for a soothing cup of tea.

The kettle whistles and the moment the screeching cease, a common voice speaks.   
"Do you drink anything, besides tea and coffee?"

"I really wish you would stop doing that!" I vociferate. 

A brief silence lingers, "And to answer your question, yes. I drink water." 

Loki hadn't spoken another word.  
It was unusual. 

Though we hadn't said much to one another, It was slightly comforting to have him here. I didn't enjoy being home alone. It only made my anxiety worse. If I had a complaint, that would be one of the few when it came down to it. 

Jane is in and out, profusely.   
Majority of the time, I felt as though I lived alone. 

In the end, being around someone is better than being alone or feeling lonely, for that matter. 

"Do you intend to go out?" He queries. 

"No. I don't feel well." 

"Mortals." He scoffs. 

For a crisp second, I nearly curse him, but the exhaustion over my body cries out, and I simmer down.   
His tone of voice, each and every time he says the word, is irritating. 

As if the word pains him or causes him a sense of discomfort.   
Setting into the couch, I relax moderately, shutting my eyes for a brief moment. 

"What ails you?" He buzzes. 

"My throat." 

"Perhaps, a cold." He assumes. 

"I'm sure that it isn't." I snap, "And even if it is, It shouldn't get worse." 

"You assume this tea will aid you." 

Loki sat opposite of me, as the television plays in the background.   
"Why are you so worried about it?" I scowl. 

"If I am to be trapped under the same roof as you, I do not wish to catch whatever vile illness you may carry." 

If there was anything I knew about him, on a more personal level, it was that he had a way with words, so much so, that it makes me want to falcon punch him in the throat.   
Ignoring his last comment, I turn my attention toward the advertisement that had been playing on the screen. 

It was far from interesting, but if it kept me from darting across the room, so be it.   
I couldn't help but to wonder, how I would survive another day with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Kidnap, Rape, and Murder.   
> It isn't detailed or drawn out. Simply put, (you) only mention it. 
> 
> I will correct any mistakes, (someday)   
> I will be revising and editing chapters, (eventually).

The sun rose the next morning, far too quickly. 

Exiting my room, I shuffle down the narrow hall.   
My body strained, as I scan the open rooms for the one person that I wanted to avoid. 

To my surprise, the rooms were empty.   
Although, I couldn't decide whether I should feel complacent or concerned. 

Ambling into the kitchen, I remove a set of ingredients required to begin breakfast.   
The instant I set the ceramic mug atop the counter, a familiar voice startles me. 

"Cooking?" He queries. 

"Obviously." 

As I proceed with prepping, Loki ankles into the kitchen, keeping a respectful distance, as he peaks over my shoulder. 

"What do you intend to create, with these odd ingredients?" He breathes against my neck, sending an unpleasant bolt of electricity down my spine, and causing me to pull in the opposite direction. 

"How about, you stand over there," I suggest, casting my finger in a random direction, "in a corner." 

The sound of retreating footsteps eases the tension around me. 

I'm beginning to think that he enjoys this little game.   
Certain that he knew exactly what it is that he had been doing. 

As I continue to prep the meal front of me, Loki sits quietly, flipping through a peculiar novel. 

The minute I start the blender, a looming shadow darkens the view.   
Immediately, I knew It had been him. 

Once the oats are ground into powder, the blender cease. 

"What is that God awful contraption?" He hissed. 

"It's called a blend-er." I pronounce, "It's used to grind certain foods. You can use it to make smoothies, powd--." 

"Smoo-thees?" He repeats, enunciating the word.

"Yes. You can use it to make powders, too." 

I'm uncertain as to why, but I felt the need to explain it.   
However, this only intrigued the God. 

"I see. And how, exactly, do you go about creating these, smoo-thees?" 

"You gather a few of your favorite fruits, a cup of milk, some sweetener, a few cubes of ice, if you want it, and you blend it all together. Which in turn, creates a delicious smoothie." My explanation had been clear and Loki seems to dwell on the idea, "There are various ways to make a smoothie though. So, It just depends on your preference." 

"Strange." He responds. 

Silence tears between our brief conversation and Loki vacates the kitchen.   
I'd be lying, If I said that I wasn't surprised he hadn't responded with a witty remark. 

His enunciation of smoothie sounds in my head and I nearly burst into a fit of giggles.   
"Smoo-thees." My voice is murmurous. 

Continuing with the task at hand, I prepare the batter for muffins, in a matter of moments.   
Spraying the oil into the tin pan, I set it aside, before grasping the mix. 

My phone vibrates, abruptly, distracting me.   
A sensation in my gut, told me that it was probably Jane.   
Retrieving the device from my pocket, I scan the notification. 

Jane Foster:  
We'll be back, in the morning. :)  
Sorry for leaving suddenly. I can't even imagine how awful it is to be around him. 

Jane was right. She couldn't even imagine what this felt like.   
But, If I were to be honest, It could be worse.   
Yes, he had a sharp tongue.   
And yes, he's a bit of a brute.   
But, he was far more entertaining to be around, compared to being alone. 

Completing my avocation in the kitchen, I muscle into the living room, my gaze wandering into his direction. There he sat, again, silently scanning the pages of a book. 

Hesitant to speak, I contemplate the outcome of our conversation.   
Never mind.   
I conclude the matter, silently.

Resting on the opposite end of the couch, I grip the remote, switching the Television on, and flipping through the channels, casually. 

"Perhaps, if you were to read--." 

"If It involves chapters, I'm not interested." I speak, bluntly. 

"Mortal." He scoffs. 

Son of a...

"First, my name is ______, not mortal." I mock, "Secondly, I don't care about where you came from or how you got here. The only reason I attempt to put up with your shit, is because of Jane and Thor. I've been trying to ignore you or at the very least avoid you. But, unfortunately, I've been left here, to deal with you. You, of all people." My tone is harsh, although I knew that it would never have an effect on someone like him. 

"And the third might be?" He challenges.

I knew from the instant he asked, he hadn't been serious. 

Shaking my head in disbelief and frustration, I ignore his inquiry, focusing strictly on the television and the timer. 

Moments later, the timer buzzes, playing a soft melody.   
Rising from the couch, I dance into the kitchen, removing the muffins from the oven.

They were perfect.   
The sweet aroma fills my lungs, leaving me to forget about the earlier incident. 

° • ° • ° • ° 

I was perplexed, as I observed the God scarfing down his meal. He hadn't griped, once.   
Although, I expect an acrimonious comment, sooner or later. 

Piling the dishes away, Loki approaches from behind, "I am in need of new material. If I am to keep busy, in this dreadful place." 

"New material?" I mutter. 

"Books." He answers, blatantly. 

Seriously? 

"The door's over there." 

"You assume I will find it? As if I know my way around this god awful city." Loki argues. 

He... wasn't wrong. 

He and Thor had no knowledge of the city they were sent to. 

As long as he kept his snide remarks to himself, I didn't mind lending him a helping hand. 

"Fine." I respond, "Give me a minute to get ready." 

Setting the last of the dishes into the rack, I dry my hands on the small towel, before legging down the hall, and into my room.  
A few minutes later, I emerge, dressed and ready to leave. 

° • ° • ° • ° 

Strolling down the walk, Loki kept a respectful distant, as usual. 

The breeze is ataraxia.   
Leaving my anxiety behind, I feel a sense of freedom.   
It has been a while, since I've felt this way. 

Approaching the lofty building, the expression on his face is memorable.   
The look in his eyes, is that of an innocent child. 

"Fascinating." His voice is murmurous and though faint, I manage to catch it.  
In that split second, I didn't feel indifference toward the God.   
But, the moment quickly fades. 

Stepping inside, Loki surveys the area, nodding in acceptance.   
It had been hard to tell if he were impressed or simply pleased. 

Sitting quietly at the table, Loki continues forward, in search of 'new material'. 

° • ° • ° • °

I hadn't realized how long we had been there.   
But, before I knew it, my phone buzzes between my fingers, notifying me that fifteen percent of its charge remains.

Stretching my neck, I note the sable sky through the towering window, realizing only a few people remain, including myself and Loki. 

Shit! I chide, within.

Rising from the wooden table, I ankle about in search of the male, "Loki?" My voice is mellifluous and small. "Loki." 

Drifting around the corner, I am met with an abnormal sight.   
Surrounded by stacks of novels on four sides of him, he was enthralled by the paperback in hand.   
His brows narrow, as he scans the text of the page front of him, "How odd.." He mutters. 

"Hey," I begin, interrupted by the announcement echoing on the blaring speakers. 

"Attention, your local library will be closing in thirty minutes. If you wish to check out, please do so at this moment in time. Again, your local library will be closing in thirty minutes. If you wish to check out, please do so, at this time. Thank you." 

"Well, never mind." I breathe, the sarcasm in my voice thick with annoyance.

"Closing?" Loki drew near, carrying a towering stack of books in each hand. 

"Yeah. It's Wednesday. The library closes at six, today." Examining the weight, my brow twitches. 

It was no surprise that he could carry such a burden. I've yet to get use to the fact that he is a God. 

As the books sway ever so slightly, I cringe. 

Please, don't drop it.  
Please, don't drop it.

"Anyway, when you finish putting the books back, we need to leave." 

"Put back?" The irritated tone in his voice, had been more than enough to signify his disappointment. 

"Yes." I hiss, "You can't take all of those with you." 

"I beg your pardon?" He snaps. 

"Keep your voice down!" 

"I refuse to allow a mere mortal instruct me what to do." 

If It were possible, I would string him up by his ankles.   
Before I part my lips to speak, the librarian approaches us, calmly suggesting that we keep the volume of our voices to a minimum.

Apologizing for the rude outburst, she scurries away, and my attention is drawn toward Loki, only to find that he had vanished. 

What the hell.

Fuming, I stomp around the building in search of the idiotic diva. 

After a moments inquest, another announcement is made, "Attention, your local library will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please bring your books to the check out. Again, your local library is closing in fifteen minutes. Please bring your books to the check out. Thank you." 

I was running out of patience and I didn't have time for petty games.   
Slipping my phone into my back pocket, I beeline toward the door, exiting promptly. 

The streetlights are dim. Although, It had been enough to light the way.   
I have a silent fear of traveling alone in the dark and strictly few people knew of this. 

Breathe. 

Bustling down the walk, my priority was to get home, as soon as I possibly can.   
During times like this, I grew paranoid. 

My eyes would play tricks on me, causing me to see shadows of people, who weren't physically there.   
My chest tightens, as my breathing elevates, progressively, restricting me from obtaining a decent breath of air.   
When headlights grew closer, it felt like a band marching in my chest.

The possibility of being kidnapped, raped, or even murdered, frightened me.   
When I halt at a crossing, I note a silhouette shuffling at a distance, behind me. 

Praying for the light to change quickly, I debate whether or not I should dart across the street.   
As though hearing my prayer, the light changes, allowing pedestrians to cross over the white lines. 

My pace increases, as I glance back casually, realizing the sable figure continues to follow at a lengthy distance.   
Without warning, I collide into a body, lifting my head to apologize. 

Relief sweeps over me and I nearly break down where I stand. 

"You intended to leave me?" He scowls. 

"I couldn't find you." 

"And your first thought, was to leave?" He interrogates. 

"I didn't know where you were." I admit, "I thought you left me, honestly." 

"Foolish." Loki mumbles underneath his breath. 

Glancing behind me, I realize the character that had been strolling behind me, turned in the opposite direction. 

"Are you searching for someone." He buzzes, sarcastically. 

"No." I confirm. 

"Then, shall we?" 

Loki takes the first steps and I follow closely behind.   
On any given day, I'd be more than happy to keep my distance from the God.   
But today, is different. 

I was terrified and my body continues to quiver in terror, as I contemplate what could have happened, had Loki not searched for me.   
I'm ridden with a tinge of guilt, at the fact that I decided to leave.   
Admittedly, I felt stupid. 

I felt like a child, in need of comfort.   
But, that was a luxury I didn't have. 

"What is it?" Loki speaks, drawing me out of my thoughts. 

"What is, what?" I reply, pretending as though I hadn't a clue as to what he had been referring. 

"Do you take me for a fool?" he growls, "You've been trembling since I've found you." 

His statement irritates me and I consider lying for a moment. 

It wasn't a serious matter, but when people are able to read me like a book, it causes me to realize just how visible my emotions may be.   
I've spent years shutting myself down, emotionally, and I wasn't too keen on the thought of having others decipher my feelings. 

"I thought there was someone following me." I admit. 

Loki hadn't reacted to my response and a rift of silence lingers between us.   
I wasn't expecting a reply, I never do. 

So as the eerie silence dwells, I allow my mind to wander.  
Although the moment didn't last, when Loki decides to speak.   
But the words that leave his mouth, were ones that I hadn't expected.   
At least, not from him. 

"Are you all right?" 

It was the first time I've heard him speak in such a dulcet tone. 

"Yeah.." 

We arrive at the apartment, shuffling inside, I strip off my jacket as Loki seals the door behind us.   
My body is exhausted after previous events and I ease into the couch, shutting my eyes, attempting to relax.

The couch dips down beside me and my eyes dart open.   
He hadn't said a word. He only sat there beside me. 

It was unusual.  
'Perhaps it's his way of comforting me.'   
My inner voice chimes. 

As long as he doesn't intend to make sassy comments, I didn't mind.   
The silence is comforting. 

Within a few moments I had been dozing. 

Nearly falling over, I jolt myself awake, embarrassed by how quickly I had fallen asleep without even realizing it.

"I'm...going to sleep." I announce, as if he would care. 

Stumbling to my feet, I manage to obtain my balance, before ankling down the narrow hall. 

"Goodnight." He mutters. 

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

The distant slam of car doors being shut, captures my attention.   
Legging toward the window, I peak through the eburnean curtains, rejoicing within, as Thor and Jane approach the door. 

The minute the door is burst open, Thor greets us with a beaming smile, "Oh, brother and _______! It is good to be greeted by your faces, once more." 

As usual, Thor is filled with energy and emotion. It was a change, compared to these last couple of days. 

Thor dances toward his brother, arms wide open. 

Loki grimaced, the frown upon his face radiating one of disgust, "If you dare touch me, you will regret it." He hissed. 

"Ah. You are no fun, brother." Thor pouts. 

It's evident that he was being sarcastic. 

Jane gives a simple smile and a wave, inquiring about the past two days with the devilish God. 

"_______!" Thor calls, interrupting me, and arms spread open. 

Oh god.., I chime, within. 

Although, I wasn't necessarily against his gesture, the fact of it made me slightly uncomfortable.   
I was far from an affectionate person.   
I enjoy my space. 

As Thor approaches with a radiant grin on his face, my anxiety builds, moderately. 

"You half-witted fool," a familiar voice chides. "If you go around forcing yourself upon others, you will only push them away." 

"Forcing?" Thor queries, "What are you saying, brother?" 

"This girl has no interested in you smothering her." 

"Smothering?" He mutters, as his brows contract. "Nonsense!" He argues, "You may not find these hugs to be to your liking brother, but ______ is not like you." 

Closing the book in hand, Loki presses his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in awe, "This is precisely why, I take well to being adopted.." He mutters. 

Adopted? 

Without warning, I am swept up by strong arms, my face pressed firmly against his wide chest. 

Fortunately, a split second later, my feet are planted on the ground, as I'm released from the large male's hold. 

"Oh!" Jane chimes, "We got a few groceries, on our way back. I figured we would probably need a few things." 

Jane's usually good about this sort of thing.   
She didn't need to ask about the things we needed, she knew right off the bat. Even when she was just guessing. 

Thanking her, I offer to lend her a hand in putting them away. 

As we shove specific items in their respectable places, Thor grew curious, questioning each item in hand. 

"Regarding this blog," Thor reminds me. "will you require more information?" 

"Actually, I do." I answer, "If you want, we can--." 

My sentence is cut short, by an immediate outburst from a common voice, "I beg to differ." 

Gaze drawn in his direction, Loki continues, "I've need of new material. It is was your discretion, that led me empty handed." 

"My discretion?" 

"It means--." 

"I know what it means, jackass." I murmur the last word, "But, that has nothing to do with me." 

"It has everything to do with you." He disputes. 

This! This is the type of shit that makes me want to wring his damn neck. How I survived the past two days around this idiot, I will never know.   
"You have legs and feet, so waltz your ass down to the library, and get the material you need." 

"You expect me, to travel alone?" He emphasizes the word. 

His question seems like more of a threat, than a simple inquiry. 

"No need for altercation, brother. The solution of the matter is simple. _______ and I shall accompany you." Thor interferes. 

I could have sworn that I seen his brow twitch, just before he spun on his heel to muscle in the opposite direction. 

"I don't require your aid, brother." Loki spat. 

"Then, stop complaining." My voice is bitter, "You either want to go or you don't. We're not going to listen to you whine about it." 

Stomping out of the kitchen and down the hall, I slip into my room, sealing myself inside.

Breathe. 

I was uncertain as to how much longer I would have to deal with this. But, I decide not to settle on the thought. 

It almost seems as though he enjoys petty quarrels.   
Almost.   
A soft knock draws me out of my conjecture. 

"_______," Thor speaks, "I am sorry. Loki means no harm." 

I roll my eyes at the statement.   
As if that were suppose to make it better.   
However, I couldn't deny the fact that it had the smallest of meaning to me. 

I didn't want to punish Thor, due to his brother's behavior. 

"He is a lost soul. He has no sense of--." 

Before he's able to finish, I swing my door open, "It's fine. It's not your fault." I breathe. 

The corner of his lips curve into a simple smile, though this one was different.   
It was almost painful, "How can you be so sure?" 

The words that had yet to form, were caught in the back of my throat. 

What am I suppose to say?   
My subconscious beams. 

Even though his eyes weren't searching for consolation, his words were stained with guilt. 

"I don't know." My mind had been searching for a proper response, "I'm--." 

"No need for sentiment, my dear friend." He grins, placing a strong hand on my shoulder. "Shall we?"

He could see the clear confusion written across my face, "This blog of yours will not write itself, yes? And as for my brother, we will help him search for this new material." 

"Yeah.." 

"Then, we shall be waiting for you." As he turns on his feet, ambling down the cramped hall, I rush to get ready.

° • ° • ° • ° 

Vacating the apartment, my gaze locks onto the brothers front of me. 

"_______!" Thor gleams. 

"Sorry. I was trying to hurry up."

"No need for apologies." He assures. 

As sweet as It is, Thor's kindness made me feel awkward. It wasn't that I didn't like it.   
It's just something I wasn't necessarily use to. 

I have few acquaintances and strictly few friends. 

I remember the first time I met Jane and Darcy. Our encounter was eccentric.   
I hadn't been use to others being nice to me. It was unusual. 

I'm a cynical person. I've been through the motions. 

I led a life believing that people could never be trusted, that people only cared about themselves.   
Humans can be such selfish creatures. 

I've been betrayed, abused, lied to, and possibly anything else you can think of. I've never considered myself to be better than anyone, but I do consider myself wiser, than most.   
After a constant air of selfish, back stabbing, liars, my search for friends had cease to exist. 

I had no interest in such a thing.   
I convinced myself that I didn't need them.   
I convinced myself that I was better off without them and in the end, If I found such a thing, that person could never be trusted.   
As a result, I was constantly alone. 

But, it never bothered me. I'd rather trust myself and no one else.   
Because, in the end, no one would ever understand me, anyway. 

Of course, that was before I met Jane and Darcy. 

However, they are the only two people that I know I can trust.   
I wasn't interested in giving anyone else such a sacred hold. 

Arriving in front of the towering building, we muscle inside, greeted oddly by wandering eyes and faces. 

"This building is much like the one on Asgard." Thor's voice bounces off the walls and multiple heads snap in our direction. 

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, rising. "That's great. But, you'll need to keep your voice down, while we're here." I inform. 

"I see." He whispers, "I meant no disrespect." 

"It's fine. Let's just sit down." Taking this as an implication, Loki bee lines through the vast room, exploring the floor for the new material he wanted. 

Assuming we would be here a lot longer than I wanted to be, I took the opportunity to pry new information out of the God of Thunder. 

° • ° • ° • ° 

After asking a few simple questions, I decide to dig a little deeper.   
"Earlier," I begin. "Loki stated that he is adopted." 

I felt I would be driving into an area, where I hadn't belonged.   
But, I'm unable to leave the remark alone.   
Admittedly, I assumed Thor would disregard my query. But it was a chance I was willing to take, "Could you tell me a little bit about that?" 

"Certainly." He agrees, "Where to begin? Years ago, our father waged a war against a species, known as the Frost Giants, as well as their leader, Laufey. These creatures reside in the realm of Jotunheim. He intended to cease these creatures from conquering the nine realms, starting with your realm." 

To say I am enthralled, would be an understatement.   
Undoubtedly, It would be considered unusual to most, but I found tales like these, to be fascinating.

"The war ended in Victory, for Asgard. That is when my father--." 

The abrupt slam of books against the oak table, sends my heart up and into my throat, and once again we capture the attention of the eyes around us.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I growl, pressing a hand against my chest, where I assumed my heart wouldn't be. 

"If you intend to meddle in the affairs of others, I ask that you speak directly to the person it pertains to." He states, evidently displeased, glaring in my direction. 

Honestly, I couldn't argue with his statement. 

He was right. I was sticking my nose where it didn't belong. But, I couldn't deny the curiosity that had been dwelling within me.   
I'd ask, without a second thought. 

But, he was far more intimidating than I wanted to admit. 

"If we are finished here, I'd rather leave." 

Pushing up from the table, we ankle toward the desk, waiting patiently as the clerk scans the variety of novels the God managed to seek out. 

"Here you go, these are due back in three weeks." The woman grins, a slight flush on her cheeks. 

There's no way she's even remotely attracted to this asswipe,   
My subconscious scoffs.

Then again, she doesn't have to deal with him on a daily basis,   
I argue. 

° • ° • ° • ° 

The stroll home was strangely quiet. 

Thor hadn't spoken a word the entire way.

Perhaps, he felt contrition, because he was prepared to reveal something Loki hadn't wanted him to.   
Needless to say, I felt as though I was at fault. 

Our apartment is in sight and I feel relief sweep over me. 

The moment we stride inside, I split into my room, emerging in a coal colored tank and cerulean color shorts, that I consider pajamas.

"Did you have fun?" Jane queries and I pin a glance in her direction that speaks of apparent tensity and exhaustion, "I'll take that as a 'no'." 

"It was a grand experience." Thor replies, "I rather enjoyed myself." 

He was too kind. 

The corner of Jane's lips curve into a tender smile, before taking another sip from her ceramic mug. "That's good to hear." 

Turning his attention toward his tawny haired lover, "Shall we retire to bed?" 

"Mm." She hums, swallowing the warm liquid, "I was totally thinking the same thing." 

Ascending from the couch, she sets her mug inside the sink, lacing her fingers with his, they amble down the hall, enclosing themselves inside of her room. 

I didn't want to imagine what type of things were done between those two behind closed doors. 

As usual Loki sat mute on the couch, indulging in one of his novels. 

Flipping through the channels, I find one that seems somewhat interesting.  
A ghostly silence remains between us. 

Drawn back to Loki's statement, I'm hesitant. But, the curiosity raging within me is persistent, "Can I ask you a question?" 

"You may ask whatever it is that you wish. However, I cannot guarantee that I will acknowledge your inquisition." 

What was I expecting. 

"You said that you're adopted." I begin. 

"Precisely. I had been extracted from my home as an infant, merely as a prized possession. Fed a lie, my entire life. Betrayed, by those who considered themselves family." His words were dark, but he spoke softly. 

I hadn't the need to press on.

Flipping the topic, I draw my attention toward the paperback, "What are you reading?" 

"Measure for Measure, by William Shakespeare." 

If he were like this every day, I could at least tolerate his presence. 

"Are you familiar with his work?" He queries. 

"Chapters, remember?" 

"Ah. Yes." He replies, recalling the conversation. 

"I've always struggled with his stories. " I admit, "I have a hard time understanding what majority of the paragraphs mean." 

Loki hadn't commented straight away, but I suspect he would respond with arrogance. 

"Then, perhaps you have never truly read it." 

"Considering we were forced to read the same book from fourth grade, up until we graduated, I'd say that's a lie." 

"I disagree. Have you ever truly paid attention to the words written on the page?" He challenges. 

"Obviously," I scowl. "and I still don't understand it." 

He releases a stressful sigh, sealing the novel shut, "Must I teach you?" 

"I wasn't telling you, so you could help me." 

I didn't want to have this conversation, in the first place.

"I insist." He urges, coolly. 

A sharp inhale and a roll of the eyes is clear evidence of my sarcasm.   
However, I decided to take the God up on his offer. 

Sinking into the couch beside him, he flips to the beginning of the story.

His voice is thoroughly soothing.   
I've never realized how deep it is. 

"If you were to break down this paragraph--." 

"Loki," and in all the comfortability that surrounded us, if only for a moment, his name rolls off my tongue, in a sensual manner that throws him for a loop. But the minute I attempt to speak, the words get caught in my throat, "Never mind." 

"Then, shall I continue?" 

I respond with a nod and he proceeds with the paragraph nose of him. 

He spent a solid few hours, reading Measure for Measure by Shakespeare, explaining what the certain paragraphs meant, and long before I realize it, I had fallen sound asleep on the albicant couch. 

It had nothing to do with the tale. It was simply the felicity of his voice. However, that is something I will never admit.   
At least, to someone like him. 

Sayonara ~ ☆


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific mentions of the Reader. within this Chapter.  
> I rarely see/witness Readers, who have a certain hair type, and as I'm still capable of enjoying the story, I've always thought that it would be nice to give certain readers a trait to relate to.  
> Coily/Curly hair. 
> 
> I'd like to remind those of you that are reading, I am simply transferring my works from Wattpad to Ao3.  
> These Chapters were written last year and I've been gradually editing/revising them, within this year.  
> Thank you.

"Morning, sunshine." A dulcet voice coax me out of sleep, "Sleep well?" 

Ascending in an upright position, I rest my head in the palm of my hand, "I think so." 

"Coffee?" Jane queries. 

"Please.." 

Placing the mug front of me, I inhale the intoxicating essence, "Hazelnut?" 

"Your favorite." She grins. 

The sizzling sound of food is faint in my ears, but the scent is fairly rousing, "What are you making?" 

"Omelettes." 

My mind is foggy, as I attempt to recollect the events of yesterday. 

The blanket that clings to my legs didn't ring any bells. 

"What time did you go to sleep?" Her question eases me out of the daze. 

"I, don't know." I reply, honestly. "I remember staying up to watch t.v., but..." I draw out the sound of the last syllable. 

My memory is triggered, abruptly, as I recall the night I spent with the peculiar God. 

That's right.  
He was reading that Shakespeare novel.  
Trying to break down the paragraphs that hadn't made any sense.  
At least, to me. 

"But...?" Jane mocks. 

"I, can't remember." I speak a blatant lie. 

"You must've been exhausted. I've never seen you sleep on the couch." 

Sure,  
I chide, internally.  
We'll go with exhausted. 

Pressing my lips against the mug, I sip on the warm liquid, melting into the taste, "Mm." I hum, softly. "I need this." 

Forthwith, I am tugged back into reality, "Is Thor still sleeping?" 

"Oh. No. They went out this morning." 

"Went out?" I buzz. 

"Yeah. They said they had some business to take care of." She explains, scooping the omelette onto a plate. 

Business? 

Rising from the couch, I amble toward the small dining table, pulling the wooden chair out, to take a seat. 

"Thor wouldn't go into detail," She comments, shaking her head, "But, he said they wouldn't be out long." 

Setting the omelette front of me, my mouth waters instantly, "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." 

Placing the dishes into the sink, Jane muscles toward the table with her meal in hand, taking a seat diagonally from me, "He claims I will be impressed with him, when he got back." 

She laughs, before inhaling sharply, "So, we'll see." 

This was nice. 

It feels like it's been a while since Jane and I were able to enjoy each other's company.  
It's relaxing. 

As we continue to laugh, exchanging silly banter, Jane reminisces about the incident her, Darcy, and I encountered only a few months ago, "He was pretty determined." We howl. 

Our merriment is cut short, the instant the door flies open, "Jane?" Thor's voice rings, "We have returned." 

"Hey." She pushes up, quickly, ankling toward her dandelion blonde lover, "How did it go?" 

"It," He begins, glancing in his brother's direction. "went quite well." He grins. 

Although, the expression on the mischievous God's face, tells an entirely different story, "If being bombarded by shrilling mortals, is your idea of 'well', then you've no idea of the meaning." 

By 'shrilling mortals', I assumed he had been referring to the people in this city who admire the God of Thunder. 

"Fan girls?" Jane smirks. 

"Precisely." Loki responds. 

The cinnamon hair female couldn't help but to laugh. 

It was no surprise that Thor is worshipped in our simple town and Jane felt no sense of jealousy, as she knew she was the only one who would be able to sink her teeth into the athletic male.

Though smirking, I sat mute, digging into the unfinished omelette. 

The room fell silent. 

But, a split second later, Jane's voice tears through, "So, what were you doing?"

"Ah!" Thor's hand sinks into his pocket, revealing a slick red mobile device. "This!" 

"You bought a phone?" She raises a brow, "This, wasn't what I was expecting." 

"Indeed." He grins, "When we arrived, _______ stressed the importance of having one. Loki was reluctant. But, I can be quite persuasive." 

Tossing my dish into the sink, I proceed in cleaning it, as well as the ones that were already in there. 

"We have no knowledge of the devices. We were hoping that either of you wouldn't mind--." 

"You know, we don't mind." Jane interrupts, slipping the device from the male's fingers, "That way, we'll finally be able to keep in touch." 

As they settle into the couch, Loki sits in the chair corner wise from them, listening to Jane explain the mechanics. 

Wiping my hands on the small towel, I leg into my bedroom, laying out pieces of clothing I intend to wear, once I've finished my shower. 

° • ° • ° • ° 

Dressed for the afternoon, my hair wrapped in a towel, I ankle toward my bedroom mirror. 

It has been a year, now.  
Since I began my journey toward health and fitness. 

I was proud of myself, to say the least. 

I was far from where I wanted to be, but I was proud of the progress I've made, thus far. 

From 207 to 155.  
It was a struggle. 

Naturally, I continue to find flaws.  
But, I managed to gain that sense of love and confidence that I hadn't felt before. 

A knock at my door startles me, "Yeah?" I answer, greeted by an excited Jane. 

"Sorry to bother you. We were thinking about heading to Kume's, for lunch. Did you want to go?" 

It's been a while since we've eaten at Kume's.  
I had no intention of turning down the invitation. 

"Yes!" Swelled, with excitement.

"Alright. Darcy is going to meet us there. If there's anyone else you want to invite, just let them know. Everyone's pitching in to pay the bill." 

Leaving with her final statement, I throw the towel from my head, grabbing the products I needed.

Lately, I've been slacking when it boils down to taking proper care of my hair.  
It's a hassle. 

My head is full of coils and curls. I hadn't been blessed with my mother's wavy tresses. 

Although, I guess that's one of the simple struggles, to being a mixed breed. 

It may sound silly, but my hair is always thirsty.  
It soaks up water well, but It dries out quickly. 

In turn, I have to use a set of specific products, to keep it as hydrated as I possibly can. 

Exiting my room, I slip into the living room, where Loki had been reading. 

"If you are searching for that mortal companion of yours and that witless ogre, they've taken their leave." Without so much as acknowledging my presence, he speaks, his eyes glued to the pages nose of him. 

"Do you know where they went, exactly?" 

Lifting his head, my gaze is met by his, "Do you honestly believe I cared enough, to ask?"

"Point taken.." I utter. 

"They've assured they intend to return." He mentions.

I could only hope that they would return, soon.  
Descending onto the couch, the air feels outlandish. 

Parting my lips to speak, I'm taken aback by his comment, "It has happened, only once. But, if you continue to sleep in strange places, you're bound to catch cold." 

"You gave me the blanket?" I was impressed by his simple action. 

"No." He seals the paperback, "I assume it was that woman." 

"Oh." My response is simple. 

Something tugs at my subconsciousness. A feeling of unfamiliarity.  
As I sat attempting to comprehend this alienated distinctive impression, I'm approached by the sable hair male  
.  
"I take it, now that I have one of these barbaric devices, we are required to keep contact with one another." He remarks, shoving the mobile phone in front of me. 

I shrug, instinctively, "I guess." 

Grasping the phone, my fingers graze his, and he pulls back, immediately. 

I hadn't the time to dwell on the action, as I was certain he wanted to get our simple interaction over with. 

Typing my information into the device, I skim over it, assuring it's correct, "Here." 

Grabbing the edge of his phone, he scans the data, before sliding it into his pocket, and sitting where he originally had been. 

I had been confident in the fact that he would never text.


End file.
